I Want To Know What Love Is
by skyeandjax
Summary: I'm not good with summaries but it's a SAX story. I'm going to go ahead and state that the continuation of this story depends on you the readers.. Feedback is greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Jax's words rang through Skye's head like a bell, "I think we should get a divorce."  
  
"What?" Skye was caught offguard.  
  
"I don't want to be a burden with my paralysis and--" Jax tried to explain, even though he knew Skye would throw a fit.  
  
"A burden?! A burden?! God, Jax! You are a real comedian, you know that? When I took those vows in that church I meant them! "In sickness and in health," aren't those the words? Yes, I believe so. Jax, I promised to be with you in sickness and in health, your paralysis is just a bump in the road we call life!" Skye's voice was raising with every word she said.  
  
A nurse came running in, "Is everything ok? We can hear you down the hall."  
  
"Everything's fine." Jax said.  
  
The nurse left, "Fine? Everything is not fine Jasper Jacks. You know what? I don't even think this is about your paralysis. It's about Brenda."  
  
"It is not about Brenda." Jax protested.  
  
"Do not even say that it is not about Brenda. It is about Brenda in every way. She came back and now you're just ready to run back to her. This story is oh so familiar, isn't this what you did to Chloe, you thought you saw Brenda and then you ran after her?" Skye tried to fight the tears but it was a losing battle.  
  
Jax was silent, he didn't know what to say to Skye. Skye had so much faith in their relationship and he was making it all go away.  
  
"Did you know she was alive? I mean before we got together?" Skye asked.  
  
"No." Jax said quietly.  
  
"When did you find out?"  
  
"The night of the wedding."  
  
"Well you obviously didn't find out before the wedding or you would have backed out."  
  
"She was at the lakehouse."  
  
"That's where you were, you were outside with her. The times you said you were meeting with people about security, you were meeting with Brenda."  
  
Jax just nodded.  
  
"You've obviously made up your mind, you want to divorce me so you can go back to Brenda." Skye started to walk towards the door, "Oh, and Jax, just remember this, whenever you're with me you don't have to wonder if there's another man on my mind." 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Skye went into the lakehouse, her life was falling apart piece by piece. First, her husband was shot, then she finds out his presumed dead ex is back, next she finds out that her husband is paralyzed, and to top it all off he wants to go back to the presumed dead ex. Skye went back into the bedroom, she had to get out of the lakehouse. There were too many memories, so her old hotel suite would have to do. She got her suitcase out of the closet and started packing. After she had all her clothes packed she went back into the living room. She wanted to smash all the crystal and demolish the place she once called "home" but she didn't. It wouldn't change the fact that Jax chose his beloved Brenda.  
  
Meanwhile, Jax sat in his hospital room replaying the earlier events in his mind. Skye knew exactly what to say, the exact words to make you think. For the longest time it was like Jax and Sonny were in a competition against each other for Brenda's love. It was back and forth for Brenda, she'd be with Sonny for some time, then she'd run back to Jax, and so forth. Jax promised Brenda so many things, the same things he promised Skye, but it seemed like Brenda didn't have any faith in those promises like Skye did.  
  
"You've obviously made up your mind, you want to divorce me so you can go back to Brenda. Oh, and Jax, just remember this, whenever you're with me you don't have to wonder if there's another man on my mind."  
  
Skye's last words really stabbed him like a knife, what she said was true. He would never know if Brenda was really thinking of Sonny when she was with him. Skye made it clear to Jax that he was the only man in her life, her one true love, and he ruined that. Skye probably went into the lakehouse and smashed every fragile thing in the house. She was good at that, she proved that on the day that she found out she wasn't co-ceo of ELQ anymore.  
  
Skye was back in her suite at the hotel, life would go back to the way it used to be. Shielding her heart, making sure no other man would sucker their way in. She concluded that this was it, she was done. No more men. 


End file.
